Engine assemblies may include a cam phaser that is coupled to an engine camshaft to adjust the timing of intake and/or exhaust valve events. Adjusting valve timing based on engine operating conditions may provide increased engine performance, such as increased power output or torque output. Additional benefits in the form of reduced fuel consumption and/or reduced engine emissions may be realized. Increasing the extent that the camshaft may be advanced or retarded may provide for increased gains in these metrics.